omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
BanchoLeomon
Character Synopsis BanchoLeomon is a Beast Man Digimon which lives faithful only to the "Justice" in which it trusts. It is said that only Digimon who continue to emerge victorious in battles with fierce champions, without their spirit being "broken", are able to acquire the title of "Bancho", and only five Digimon which possess this title have been confirmed in the recorded history of the Digital World. As it is a boss that only serves its own "Justice", if something becomes an obstacle to that "Justice", it will see them as "Evil" even if they are a being like the Royal Knights or the Three Great Angels, and they will become an enemy that it has to eliminate. The "GAKU-RAN" worn over its shoulders is endowed with a defensive function that negates 89.9% of the opponent's physical strikes Character Statistics Tiering: At least 3-A, likely Low 2-C | At least High 2-A Verse: Digimon Name: BanchoLeomon Gender: Genderless, but regarded as Male Age: Varies on media Classification: Digimon, Bancho Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Master Swordsman, Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Earth Manipulation, Statistics Amplification, Can generate Shockwaves with his fist Destructive Ability: At least Universe Level, likely Universe Level+ (Implied to be capable of fighting members of the Royal Knights and Three Great Angels) | At least High Multiverse Level+ (Was able to fight Takumi on even grounds, even managing to get the upper hand. After fighting Takumi, Banchleomon was able to fight Gankoomon. Comparable to the Royal Knights, who can barely survived a firece battle with ZeedMillenniummon) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Comparable to ShineGreymon) | FTL. Possibly Infinite (Is unafraid of battling the Royal Knights) | Immeasurable (Kept up with Takumi and Gankoomon) Lifting Ability: Class Z (Held up the entire Earth) Striking Ability: At least Universal, likely Universal+ | At least High Multiversal+ Durability: At least Universe Level, likely Universe Level+. Higher with GAKU-RAN (Protects him from over 89.9% of physical damage) | At least High Multiverse Level+ (Can tank hits from Takumi and Gankoomon, who are comparable to the other Royal Knights.) Stamina: Very high Range: Standard Melee range; extended Melee range with his sword. A few meters with his shockwaves. Intelligence: BanchoLeomon is one of the only five "Bancho" "BAN-TYO" Digimon, all of which require that they beat many fierce champions in combat without giving up. Additionally, BanchoLeomon is also implied to be able capable of fighting toe-to-toe against the Three Great Angels and Royal Knights, both of which are renowned for their skill and experience. Omegamon himself fighting for thousands of years against universal threats. More so, the Leomon family is often characterized for their philosophy and wisdom and of course, experience. BanchoLeomon should be a far greater fighter than Ogremon Leomon rivals who managed to defeat a SkullGreymon. Weaknesses: Would attempt to fight stronger Digimon, or characters in general if he believed they where a threat to his idea of "Justice". Versions: Digimon Data Squad and Databook | Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth Other Attributes List of Equipment: His coat, "GAKU-RAN" which ignores 89.9% of all incoming physical damage and his sword "Otokodama" Notable Attacks/Techniques: * King Lion (Shishiraouzan, lit. "Lion King Slash"): Unleashes an attack from the Otokodama. * Flash Bantyo Punch: Releases a fist packed with fighting spirit honed to its utmost limit. * Otokogi (lit. "Chivalry"): Punches the ground, shooting a burning shockwave at its opponent. * Burn Bancho Punch: Uses a powerful punch with a burning soul. * Acceleration Boost: Doubles the power of his next attack. * Attack Charge Field: Increase both his and any ally's Attack Potency. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2 Category:Digital Lifeforms Category:Digimon Category:Heroes Category:Anime Category:Neutral Characters Category:Games Category:Characters